


Is It My Fault?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I'm a horrible person, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how everyone dealt of the 2 years and 6 months without Gavin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when they got him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It My Fault?

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just a quick little one shot I wrote....although I am thinking of writing a follow up? Like what happened to Gavin, and everyone else seeing the Brit? Yay nay? What do you think?

Paring: Mavin

Warnings: Kidnap, hurt/comfort, stupid videogame boyfriends, this is 90% angst

-

It’s a Wednesday morning like every other day in Texas, it wasn’t a dark stormy night. It was a sunny, slightly breezy afternoon, it was so nice the front door was propped open slightly.

Geoff had come in around 9, without the Brit trailing behind like normal. 

“He was going to bed when I was going to wake him up, I’m going to tell Griffon to wake him up around 1 and have him come in then I guess. This would have been this third day of no sleep…You know how Gavin gets when he’s over tired…”

Everyone agreed it was for the best that Gavin was at home sleeping and not at the office trying to kill anyone who looked at him.

~

At about 1 o’clock Geoff and everyone else sat at the table for lunch, and he was getting ready to call his wife when small hurrying footsteps grabbed his attention. Geoff looked up from his phone right as his daughter crashed into his legs. He looked up to see Griffon –who was holding tears back he could tell.

“What’s wrong?” And a feeling of fear sunk into everyone at the table.

“Someone took Gavie!” Millie cried as her father pulled her into his lap –and he almost dropped her because of the words she said in midair.

“W-what?” Michael’s voice came from the doorway and it honestly looked as if his world had been destroyed. He turned to the blonde with pleading eyes, “Griffon?" And Griffon shook her head.

“Mills and I went to go grab stuff for dinner –we were gonna make Gavin English muffins…When we got home, red and blue lights were flashing and our front door was covered in that yellow ‘do not cross’ tape. Apparently there was a fight, and it got so loud the neighbors 2 doors down heard it. Even when we play around we’re not that loud –so someone called the cops. About 5 minutes later the woman across the street- Mrs. Lester saw 2 men in black dragging ‘That sweet young British man’ into a pickup truck.” Griffon gave a sad smile at the words Mrs. Lester had used but it did nothing to soften the blow of the words.

“Why would someone take Gav? He’s never done anything wrong.” Millie’s question never got an answer, because everyone was wondering the same thing.

 

~  
That had been 2 years ago and about 6 months back Austin police showed up at the Achievement Hunter office –looking for a “Geoff Ramsey.” 

Kerry was the one sent to go get him, and maybe, just maybe a bit of hope was in the crew member- maybe they had news on Gavin. Maybe, just maybe it was good news. Once Kerry had retrieved Geoff, himself and the two officers went to talk in the parking-lot, alone –while everyone watched from the windows inside. 

Everyone watched as Geoff just broke down, and fell to his knees, screaming at the sky and it took a moment- but everyone realized Geoff was crying. 

No one moved a mussel until Jack pushed through and outside. And then a moment later he was sitting beside his friend- cursing this goddamned world they lived in. Geoff was sure the cold uncaring words of the cop would live in his head forever. 

_“We found a body, downtown. Age early twenties, about 120 pounds, blonde brown hair, and….Sir he matches the missing persons report you filed. Gavin Free is dead.”_

Once everyone else had been filled in it was silent as they stood around the lunch room table, when Kerry spoke up.

“Who’s gonna tell Michael?”

Shit. Michael had taken the day off- it was the 13th…his and Gavin’s anniversary …What would have been their 3 year anniversary.

~  
It ended up being Ray to tell the ginger the new found news. And it wasn’t shocking that the curly haired boy took it badly. His boyfriend, his **everything** , was gone. Forever. Up until now they all had hope that maybe, somehow maybe, Gavin was alive. However that was gone. There was no more hope now.   
For the state of Austin declared Gavin David Free dead.

~  
And soon everyone moved on- even Michael- the ginger stopped staring at the boy’s desk every 5 minutes and he started to laugh and joke around again. He even filmed a Rage Quit, the first one since the news.

Michael still wouldn’t let anyone take Gavin’s desk, and it was still an unorganized mess, the Queen still sitting high and proud. And Jack had permanently placed the Tower Of Pimps on the Brit’s desk.

No one had even thought of replacing Gavin, even after two years, no one said a word about a replacement. Gus and Bernie could never imagine having someone take the place of their little mentally challenged Brit.

So it never happened. Gavin was never replaced and time went on-and slowly everyone let go of the hope of Gavin returning.

~

It’s a Wednesday morning like every other day in Texas, it wasn’t a dark stormy night. It was a sunny, slightly breezy afternoon and the office was quiet. Until it wasn’t and the black door was flying open to reveal Griffon, her eyes red and holding tears back like that day years ago. But this time she’s smiling, and her eyes are brighter than they’ve been in months.

“He came home.” Her voice is nothing above a whisper but everyone can hear here loud and clear. Geoff and Michael were the first ones to move, and began to speak a million minutes a second, and soon they both ask the same question.

“He…as in Gavin?”

She only nods, and that bit of hope returns. 

~

Everyone agrees it’s for the best that Geoff and Michael go to see the boy first, testing the waters. When Geoff and Michael climb into Griffons car they are greeted with a drowsy Millie who’s not sure what’s going on. Griffon explains that Mrs. Lester found the Brit wondering the street this morning, and took him home (And was still with him). 

“She called me as I was picking Millie up –saying that Gavin had come home. She sent me a photo and all….It’s him.” No one says anything after that.

When they pull up to the house Millie’s the first one out of the car, she’s nearly 12 years old now- but Gavin had taught her age didn’t mean acting older. Griffon, Geoff and Michael all sat totally still as they watch Millie stand in the front yard and a figure –tall and lanky come running out of the house. 

“GAVIE!” Millie’s screaming and laughing as the figure grabs her and the man’s got long sandy locks and he’s just sitting on the ground holding Millie close to his chest. It becomes apparent he’s crying- and Griffon and Geoff move into motion.

It turns out it is Gavin, and as soon as Griffon and Geoff reach the two in the yard- their little dysfunctional family is all fixed again. It’s like everything’s okay again. It’s when Gavin goes to hug Geoff that Michael gets out of the car and he stands frozen for the longest time. Gavin hasn’t seen him yet, but that’s not it. Michael’s heart has just stopped. His Gavin is covered in dirt, and scrapes and scars- but he still looks as perfect has he always did.

“Gavie…” Millie’s stage whispering to the boy who’s back to paying attention to her and she smiles at him, “Go say hi to Michael…he missed you more than any of us….And we missed you so much.” 

And then Gavin’s in Michael’s arm’s his head pressed to the older boy’s collarbone. And Gavin is holding onto everything he can -making sure his boy won’t go anywhere.

“I love you, Gav.”

“I love you too, Mi-cul.” Gavin smiles and it’s a breezy, warm Wednesday in Austin- and everything is okay.


End file.
